Attack of the Tissues
by MashPotatoeSquishBanana
Summary: "It was an unbelievably hot day at Camp Half- Blood, and everyone was either dead to the world snoring in their cabins with the AC on high, or on one of the teams having a water fight in the pool. That is, everyone but Travis and Connor Stoll." The Stoll brothers figure it's way too hot NOT to pull a prank. Something silly written for my sister who gave me the prompt 'tissue'.


**Just something light hearted and funny. I was feeling all depressed after uploading angsty stuff two days in a row. I love the Stoll Brothers.**

It was a hot, summery day at Camp Half- Blood, and nearly everyone was dead to the world, either snoring in their cabins with the AC on high, or on one of the teams having an all- out water fight in the pool (well, the fight hadn't exactly started yet. A whole different fight was occurring— who got Percy on their team).

That is, everyone but Travis and Connor Stoll. They sat on their respective bunks, whispering furiously to each other.

"Dude," Connor said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Travis grinned cheekily.

"Totally," Connor smirked.

_It's way too hot not to do a prank._

The two brothers shared a sly look, and within three minutes, the two brothers had a checklist of what they would need to perform the epic prank of the day.

_Giant fan_

_Big bucket_

_A parachute_

_500 boxes of tissues_

**~~~~~TWO HOURS AND A WEIRD CONVERSATION WITH DAD LATER~~~~~**

"This is gonna be wicked," Connor murmured to himself as he wired a huge fan (courtesy of the godly trickster, his father) to Thalia's pine tree, which sat majestically atop Half Blood Hill.

"Hey, bro, you ready? Over." Connor said into his walkie talkie (a must- have for any son of Hermes who takes his career as a professional prankster seriously).

"Yup. Ready for take- off. You? Over." Travis replied.

"All set. Three, two one… GO!"

A very girlish scream burst from the walkie talkie in a bout of static, and a second later, Connor heard it echo across the valley. He just had to smile.

Travis had jumped from an extra tall tree in the forest and was soaring across the camp in the parachute, attracting weird looks, and shouts about demonic pigeons.

"Fan, fan!" he squealed into the walkie talkie, and Connor quickly flicked the switch and the fan hummed to life. The giant gust formed from the godly power planted in the fan caught Travis mid- crash and his lifted into the air once again.

"Tissues! Get 'em, bro!" Connor said urgently into the walkie talkie, desperate to finish the prank before Travis was shot out of the air by the few campers who had begun paying attention and were readying canons.

"Bombs away!" Travis chortled, sounding evilly gleeful.

Connor watched in fascination as his brother tipped a couple of thousand tissues out of the bottomless bucket (also thanks to their awesome dad) and the camp was swamped by what has come to be known as the Day of Snow in the Middle of Summer, or the Attack of the Tissues.

It was the most beautiful thing the brothers had ever seen, and Connor had to brush a tear from his eye. Soggy tissues floated in the pool, and demigods, satyrs and nymphs alike were all silent, staring at the spectacle around them.

Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf had emerged from Cabin 7 (looking quite a bit dishevelled), confused at the sudden invasion of tissues.

Travis landed in an undignified heap, grinning like a maniac. After switching off the fan, Connor ran down to meet his brother. They hi- fived, giggling like little girls.

"Dude! This deserves a party," Travis said excitedly.

"I'll talk to Pollux," Connor finished the thought.

"Did somebody say a party?" a voice behind the pair of pranksters purred. "Why wasn't I invited?"

Dionysus suddenly seemed to notice the wads of paper that were haphazardly strewn around the camp, littering the pool, wafting gently in the breeze. Other campers were starting to catch on that they weren't in any danger, and a soggy tissue fight was starting to occur now, water fight forgotten.

"What is the meaning of this- this _atrocity_?" the wine god demanded, with a comical horror to his voice. The wind god probably hadn't shown so much emotion since children were banned from drinking alcohol in Western Society.

It was perhaps a bit perverse that the Stoll brothers felt proud for shocking the god that claimed he'd seen everything.

Travis chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh, you see…" he began.

**This is something I wrote about a year ago when my sister and I did a FF prompt challenge. In this instance, the prompt was 'tissues'. So yeah, not my best work, but hey! I was put on the spot.**

**- MPSB :)**


End file.
